


o learn to read what silent love hath writ

by theparadigmshifts



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Derry High, Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M, Social Media AU, codependent best friends, smau, this is a bonus ficlet for derry high!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theparadigmshifts/pseuds/theparadigmshifts
Summary: Bill and Mike make breakfast together.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon
Comments: 16
Kudos: 136





	o learn to read what silent love hath writ

**Author's Note:**

> [DERRY HIGH](https://twitter.com/DHteacher_au) \- my social media au where the losers teach at a high school. This is set in [Part 3](https://twitter.com/DHteacher_au/status/1290361032549044230), between updates 475 and [476](https://twitter.com/DHteacher_au/status/1299407644516593671), the morning after Bill and Mike get back from their trip to Miami. 
> 
> title from shakespeare's sonnet 23

They make breakfast together, even though it's early, even though Mike hates mornings. Bill thinks he should be used to seeing him like this by now, bleary-eyed, soft-edged, huffing a quiet laugh into his cup of coffee. He'd been relieved when Mike agreed to stay over one last time. The trip is over, yes. They're home again. But Bill gets to hold him in his space for one more night, this way. Gets to brush his hand when he edges him out of the way to finish scrambling the eggs, knock their hips together. 

"I should wake G up soon," Bill says. 

Mike hums. He's wearing a pair of jeans, a loose button-up flannel over his t-shirt. Bill wants to keep him. 

"And I should go to my place to get changed," Mike says, rinsing the mug in the sink, putting it in the dishwasher. He knows exactly where it goes. He knows the kind of detergent to buy when they run out. He knows where to put the silverware, and the plates, and the measuring cups, and the pans. 

_Home_ , Bill thinks, again. This isn't Mike's home, not really. But the way he's leaning against the counter makes Bill feel like he belongs here.

"What?" Mike asks smilingly, eyes crinkling. Bill loves him. The thought drops fully formed into his mind, but he isn't surprised to find it there. He's known for a long time, he thinks. It was just in a language he didn't know how to read yet. He's tried to categorize it - best friend, lover, half a whole - but he realizes now that the way he wants Mike is an expansive and yawning thing. He loves him in every way the word can be meant. He wants him like that, too. 

"Nothing," Bill says, silent too long. "I'll see you at school."

Mike pushes himself off the counter, reaching around Bill for the jacket that's draped across the chair. Bill's fingers find Mike's hip without having to ask, slide through the loop of his jeans. 

"Get outta here," Bill says. He squeezes, once, soft, to punctuate it. 

When he looks up, Mike's expression is open and affectionate, eyes still dreamy with sleep. 

"I'm goin'," Mike says, cupping Bill's elbow with his hand, and he leans down, and Bill sways in, and their lips meet, right in the middle.

It's not a long kiss, nothing past a comforting press, languid and closed-mouth. A kiss goodbye, but not for long. An _I'll see you later_ kiss. A _we've done this a thousand times before and we'll do it thousands more_ kiss. But the universe narrows down to those three points of contact: hand on hip; palm on elbow; mouth on mouth. 

Bill hums into it. Mike pulls away, slings his jacket over his shoulder, and makes it halfway out the door before he trips on the rug. 

Because they haven't done it before. Bill covers his mouth with his hand. Mike looks back, eyes widened in dull panic. 

"I -" he says. 

"See you later," Bill croaks out, unable to break the line of sight between him and Mike, the thing pulled taut between them. 

"Oh my God," a voice cracks. Georgie's standing in the doorway, goggling between both of them. 

"See you," Mike says. He pulls his shoes on in silence. He closes the door behind him. 

"Uh," Georgie says. "Can we -"

"No." Bill's ears are ringing. He can still feel the warm press of Mike's lips against his, feel that small exhale of breath against his nose. "No. We can't."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter at [twomustards](https://twitter.com/twomustards) or tumblr at [theparadigmshifts](https://theparadigmshifts.tumblr.com)


End file.
